Ouu
Slowing Magic|kanji = 奥羽}}'Ouu '(奥羽 ouu, pronounced "ee-you") is a powerful Slime mage, that is a part of the prestigous Aurum Accipiter guild. Despite the fact that she is constantly avoided and belittled for her race, Ouu always keeps a very happy demeanor and outlook on the world, and will always befriend anyone that will accept her. Her reasoning for joining the guild was the fact that the guild master always accepted her rather odd appearance, and appreciates her no matter her race. Appearance Ouu is a young female Slime, with transparent, slimy blue skin and long green antennae with yellow tips that take on the form of her hair. Due to her physiology and racial characteristics, Ouu is physically unable to wear clothing, because it will either be ruined by the outer membrane of her skin, or it will simply stick to her, making her very uncomfortable. However, there is an exception to this, which would be a rain coat and boots. Ouu has a very unique eye coloring, which consists of a nearly whole neon green coloring, with a light blue sclera, surrounding the thin border. In fact, Ouu does not have a particular body shaping, as it all depends on how much water intake she holds in her body. Ouu is able to absorb small amounts of water through her antennae, although if she were to have water poured on her, it could have drastic effects on her, and if she were to fall into a large body of water, it could potentially be lethal. If Ouu absorbs x amounts of water into her body, it will accurately reflect on her hips and bust size. For example, if she were to absorb alot of water, her bust size would increase at least a measurement. Personality Ouu is an all-around nice and caring person, and she always tries to find ways to help anyone in any possible way she can. This almost always conflicts with Ouu's general cluelessness, and her extremely limited knowledge of the world around her, resulting in a massive backfire that actually hurts the person instead of aiding. This is when Ouu's childish side kicks in, and where she will throw a fit and cry due to her inability to "do anything right", and this will continue to go on until she is either somehow calmed, or she passes out from hyperventilation. However, Ouu is not all giggles and ditziness, as she has a very serious, rather morbid dark side. This "alternate personality" is known to be fairly frightening by those who have had the misfortune to witness it. This is known to be a very bad thing for Ouu too, as she will often make rash decisions and care little for her well-being, which can lead to her either getting injured or over-exerting her limits. However, Ouu has been shown to unlock an extra part of her mind during this phase, allowing her to both perform better in battle, and be able to understand her surroundings more effectively.